List of Fable II Dolls
With the addition of Fable II, new Hero Dolls similar to those seen in the previous games, Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters have been introduced. In Fable II there is a total of 6 Dolls to collect: *Lucien *Hero *Theresa *Hammer *Garth *Reaver The Dollcatcher Included in Fable II is an achievement for acquiring all six of the Hero Dolls in one game. However, to acquire each of the Hero Dolls, you must trade with other players via Xbox Live. Each game can have the potential to have two dolls, (four including See the Future) a Hero Doll and a random doll. The random doll can be acquired by doing the Westcliff Shooting Range and getting the second highest score. The Hero Doll can be acquired by doing A Hero's Tale on the Fable II website. Also, in the See the Future DLC, within the Snowglobe Village near the Shadow Court, there is a dig spot containing a doll. Another one is located in the Celestial Keep, near where you fight all the statues of yourself on the way to the Last Beacon. Notes *You must have Xbox Live to get all of the dolls and the achievement. *The Hero dolls all have a base value of 400 Gold. *One could also trade legendary weapons for the hero dolls. However, choose wisely, once that particular legendary weapon has been traded, the only way to get that same weapon back is by trading someone else for theirs. One can't go back and get that weapon again. *If you are interested in finding all of the dolls, check various forums such as: Gamespot, Xbox.com and the Lionhead Forum for anyone willing to trade their dolls. Bugs *A bug makes it possible to obtain all dolls without the need of trading over Xbox Live. First, one needs a save of a game with Westcliff having already been visited. Win the doll from the Westcliff Shooting Range and save in front of the range. Now, close the game and create a new Gamertag. Start a new game with this Gamertag and, as soon as you got the chance, save. Now log out, but don't exit the game, over to the Xbox guide menu. You should now be back at the title screen. Log in with your original account (the one which gets the dolls) and load your previously saved game. Now, play the shooting game once more and aim for winning the doll. The doll you obtain should now be another one of the six. **How it works: The type of doll you obtain in the shooting range is linked to your Gamertag. That means that you will always get the same doll in every game you play with this Gamertag. By creating a new Gamertag, the game links a new, random doll to this account the moment the game is started.'' By logging out and logging back in with another account '' without closing the game, the link to the doll of the previous Gamertag will NOT be overwritten. That makes it possible to obtain the Hero Doll from the other account. Attention: Sometimes you will obtain a doll you already have. This does not mean that the bug doesn't work, it simply means that this new gamertag had the same doll linked to it. See Also *List of Fable II Achievements Category:Hero Dolls